


son (podfic)

by loot1991



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Families of Choice, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kink Meme, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loot1991/pseuds/loot1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, during a moment of stress/heightened emotion, Harry refers to Eggsy as his son. Harry is utterly mortified. Eggsy is quite touched.</p>
<p>+1: If it happens in front of other agents or even new recruits.</p>
<p>+a million: If it happens in front of recruits and some of them don't get it because clearly Galahad is Arthur's son. It's not like it's some big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	son (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cimila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimila/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873898) by [Cimila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimila/pseuds/Cimila). 



soundcloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/son)


End file.
